marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stanley Ditko (Earth-416274)
Kaine Osborn also called The Spider, or, as he is also commonly called is a genetically engineered clone of Peter Parker the Venom symbiote and the Carnage symbiote created by Norman Osborn. Powers and Abilities Powers *The Spider possesses elements from both three parts of his DNA. **'Claws and Fangs:' Osborn possesses elongated sharp teeth that not only intimidate foes but deliver a powerful, toxic bite. He also possesses Claws at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. **'Superhuman Strength:' The Spider possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 50 tons. The Spider's physical strength is sufficient enough to enable him to lift and throw objects as heavy as a big rig semi truck with ease. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Kaine's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. **'Superhuman Speed:' The Spider is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Osborn has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. **'Superhuman Stamina:' The Spider's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Kaine as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. **'Superhuman Durability:' The Spider's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Kaine's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break. **'Superhuman Agility:' The Spider's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Kaine is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' The Spider possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. **'Superhuman Hearing:' The Spider's hearing is superhumanly acute and enables her to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and she's been known to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. **'Accelerated Vision:' Kaine's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Osborn can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Osborn possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, he is able to see attacks coming from far away. **'Constituent-Matter Generation:' The Spider can also use the same substance comprising Him in the form of constituent Black matter or he can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. **'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' The Spider can manipulate his matter to enlarge or stretch his body in order to augment his attacks. He can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. Spider can also detach these bladed weaponry if he chooses to. For example, he often forms spikes that he expels from his body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from his body after a period of about 30 seconds. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' The Spider's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. Osborn has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The Spider has a limited healing factor. While it isn't instantaneous, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. ***'Longevity:' Kaine Osborn ages at a very slow rate due to the rapid regeneration of healthy bodily tissues & cells **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, The Spider has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. However, Kaine has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. **'Camouflage Capabilities:' Kaine is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. **'Genetic Memory:' Kaine possesses some limited psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. It can, however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma. **'Offspring Detection:' Kaine is also capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however with effort this ability can be blocked. **'ESP (Spider-Sense):' The Spider also possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the alien costume can detect danger from every direction and conduct Osborn in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it takes less time to sense the danger, and Kaine’s reflexes are faster than Spider-Man’s, because they are enhanced by the alien costume for instance Spider can dodge a gunshot or a barrage of bullets. **'Webbing Generation:' The Spider can shoot strands of the alien’s substance in the form of "webbing" at high pressure up to a distance of 70 feet. The alien’s substance seems to be composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding". The strands have extraordinary adhesive properties, which diminish rapidly once they abandon their living source. After about three hours, with no source to nourish them, the strands dry up like dead skin and dissolve into a powder. The strands possess a tensile strength of 125 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. The one limitation to this ability was used to Spider-Man's advantage during their second bout; Since the webbing itself comprises the costume, if Spider generates too much he will be left vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish his lost mass for a short period of time. In addition to creating webbing, Osborn can use his webbing in the form of tentacles or tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents. **'Stretching and deforming:' Kaine can stretch and deform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability during bonded with a human host. Osborn can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Spider can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. **'Tracking:' The Spider can track anyone, not just other symbiotes, as long as he has something to pick up a scent. Weaknesses *'Sonic and Heat:' The Spider like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause Spider physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. Notes *this design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. *Kaine is creeped out by Mister Fantastic's stretching abilities. Category:Public Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Mutated Human/Klyntar Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Symbiotes Category:Fangs Category:Clones Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 11" Category:Weight Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-23152 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Longevity Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Villians Category:Insanity Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Clone Saga Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 25 Category:Invisibility Category:Claws Category:Shapeshifters Category:Camouflage Category:Tentacles Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Webbing Category:Web-Slinging Category:Arachnine Form Category:Leaping Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Fire Weakness Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Clones Created By Green Goblin Category:Shooting Category:Osborn Family Category:Zoopathy Category:Night Vision Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Multilingual